Talk:Newly changed articles/@comment-26863770-20150807022421
XxkingboyswagerxX Ideas. ■▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬【One Piece Golden Age】▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■ 【Devil Fruits】 1. Doku Doku Fruit= Venom Venom 2. Mera Mera Fruit= Flame Flame 3. Ito Ito Fruit= String String 4. Ope Ope Fruit= ? 5. Magu Magu Fruit= Magma Magma 6. Hie Hie= Ice Ice Fruit 7. Pika Pika Fruit= Light Light (Pikachu o3o ) 8. Goro Goro Fruit= Rumble Rumble Fruit 9. Suna Suna= Sand Sand Fruit 10. Yuki Yuki Fruit= Snow Snow 11. Yami Yami= Black Hole black Hole 12. Gura Gura= Tremor Tremor Fruit 13. Bane Bane Fruit= Spring Spring Fruit 14. Buki Buki Fruit= Wepon Wepon 15. Kilo Kilo Fruit= ? 16. Nikyu Nikyu Fruit= Paw Paw (More Devil Fruit names= http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Devil_Fruits ) 【Devil Fruits Moves/ Information】 1. Doku Doku Fruit= Venom Venom http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Doku_Doku_no_Mi 2. Mera Mera Fruit= Flame Flame http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Mera_Mera_no_Mi 3. Ito Ito Fruit= String String http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Ito_Ito_no_Mi 4. Ope Ope Fruit= ? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Ope_Ope_no_Mi 5. Magu Magu Fruit= Magma Magma http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Magu_Magu_no_Mi 6. Hie Hie= Ice Ice Fruit http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Hie_Hie_no_Mi 7. Pika Pika Fruit= Light Light (Pikachu o3o ) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Pika_Pika_no_Mi 8. Goro Goro Fruit= Lightning Lightning Fruit http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Goro_Goro_no_Mi 9. Suna Suna= Sand Sand Fruit http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Suna_Suna_no_Mi 10. Yuki Yuki Fruit= Snow Snow http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Yuki_Yuki_no_Mi 11. Yami Yami= Black Hole black Hole http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Yami_Yami_no_Mi 12. Gura Gura= Tremor Tremor Fruit http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Gura_Gura_no_Mi 13. Bane Bane Fruit= Spring Spring Fruit http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Bane_Bane_no_Mi 14. Buki Buki Fruit= Wepon Wepon http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Buki_Buki_no_Mi 15. Kilo Kilo Fruit= ? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Kilo_Kilo_no_Mi 16. Pacifista Pacifista Fruit= ? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Pacifista http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Bartholomew_Kuma 17. Gomu Gomu Fruit= Rubber Rubber http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Gomu_Gomu_no_Mi http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Monkey_D._Luffy/Abilities_and_Powers (2nd Gear) Second Gear Pistol Level 65 Mele, Second Gear Sniper 75 Mele, etc. (3rd Gear) Giant Rifle125 mele, Giant Gatling Gun 200 mele, etc. 【Islands with NPC & Computers/ Sea Restaurant】 # Arlong Park with his fishmen and tower. You should also add the towns with some fishmen there because they used to go there and collect their “tax”. Also adding Belle-mere’s grave and house if possible. 2. Baratie. Baratie is the Sea Restaurant that Luffy met Sanji in. You should add it for NPC’s sell food there that are expensive but really good to heal health and some even heal stamina. 3. Marines HQ. You should add Admirals, Vice-Admirals and lots of high level marines like level 70-80 and the Admirals are like level 200-300. Dont forget the Execution Platform. (For those of you that don’t know which Marine HQ i’m talking about, i’m talking about the one they went to rescue Ace at his execution. 4. Impel Down. You should add it if you have a certain bounty you go to a certain floor in Impel Down when killed by Robloxians Marines. You are not allowed to jail Travelers. If you go to Impel Down, you can only enter the Top Floor and on the Top floor has Magellan, Hannyaba, Sadi-chan, and Impel down guards. (Top floor is the floor above Sea Level) (Imprison Bounty Example) Bounty-1m=First Floor Bounty-5m=Second Floor Bounty-10m=Third Floor Bounty-20m=Fourth Floor Bounty-30m=Fifth Floor 5. Alabasta, then you should add Crocodile and Mr/Mrs.1-9 with their Devil Fruits. Add the Alubarna and put the Mr/Mrs.1-9 around and inside the Alubarna. Then put Crocodile somewhere in Alubarna where he’s noticeable or you can hide him. If you want to be creative make the guards and the Revolution army in Alasbasta fight in Alubarna. 6. Skypia. You should put the “Earth Ground” with the big tree in the middle where all the fighting Is. (I forgot what’s it called in Skypia) The more you climb the tree to a new floor people like (The tribe warriors that are trying to get their land back) and Enels crew members(Gods Army). And at the top of the tree where Enel is “God” you get to fight him but hes lvl 200 or something. And in the “Cloud village” with Lovely Street you got NPC’s selling dials such as Impact Dial, Fire Dials, etc. Also the NPC that sales boats “Sailor” sales wavers. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Skypiea http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/God's_Army http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Waver 7. Archipel Sabaody. In Archipel Sabaody you should add the 7 Worst Generation Pirates there. Also a World Nobel with 1-10 Marines guarding him and if you kill him you get 100k Bounty+. However, When he dies 20-30 marines spawn around you and an army of Bartholomew Kuma the can even hurt Logia users(5-10) remember the army of Bartholomew Kuma do not have the DF with the real Bartholomew Kuma and his Pacifista Pacifista Devil Fruit Powers. You also have Sentomaru leading them all. If you want to just make something for design you could add Shakuyaku shop with Silvers Rayleigh inside and they give quest like “kill X-Drake” or “Law” or maybe “The World Nobel” and he gives you 50-100k cash. http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archipel_Sabaody http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Bartholomew_Kuma http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Sentomaru http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/World_Noble http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/The_Worst_Generation v---------------Scroll down---------------v v---------------Scroll down---------------v v---------------Scroll down---------------v 8. Fishman Island. Another Reason why You should add Shakuyaku shop with Silver Rayleigh in it as an NPC because you can also ask him to take you to Fishman Island and you teleport down there however you have to be level 50+ or you don’t however you want it. You should add Caribou the swamp swamp user to kill and Hody with his crew. You should put them where they were going to execute the king. You should put Hody on the Execution Platform and his crewmen around the area with 10-20 Fishmen teamed with Hody. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fishman_Island http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Numa_Numa_no_Mi http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Caribou http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/New_Fishman_Pirates (Nice video of Luffy vs Hody/The Execution Place I was talking about.) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tK5mQWdJkyQ 9. Random Pirate Ship, when you encounter 1 you can sink it by shooting canoons at it or it’ll sink you. The Pirate ship follows you and has 1-10 members inboard depending on the ships size. Idk if the same should go for Random Marine ships? idk how’ll that work so just Pirate ships. 【Monsters/Fishmen】 1. Add different kind of Sea King and Land animals. As a perk of being born a Fishmen you can control Different kind of Sea Kings, and go underwater for as long as you want. If you like my ideas Vetex or his helpers and want me to post more ideas please PM me, I’ll be glad to assist in any way :D